User talk:Sonic2479
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Jinbei page. Nami's Gallery Stop screwing around and putting non-canon images in the gallery. The Pope 03:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "stop screwing around and putting non-canon images in the gallery"? I'm just trying to make things go along even in the anime seres. Filler or not.Sonic2479 04:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Sonic2479 :Unless they are significant changes to the storyline, the images are supposed to go with the manga canon, and, by association, the animation of the canon. Filler images aren't needed. The Pope 04:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) But I feel it should be right to add in fillers or not in galleries. I mean, who knows it might bring something special or important in the future.Sonic2479 14:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Sonic2479 :It won't. Unless it's canonical, it's not important. Now stop. The Pope 14:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The gallery section is for important major uniforms and outfits, of which is considered manga and game percific (becuase their designs for that game, you play it throughout). While fillers are noted, they are usually not considered "major" and to date the only ones that would count are "Strong World", having been designed to be just that. Spa Island is 3 episodes long and Nami and co weren't wearing their outfits through the whole of it. Plus its just a random biniki outfit, to date the only one of those which is considered "major" is her Water 7 because she had her poster picture tken in it. One-Winged Hawk 15:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) But What if the Is something more? I know what I am doing, I mean who knows there could be something useful for future meanings for galleries from here on out. Just give it a chance.Sonic2479 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Sonic2479 :You know, I'm fed up with the Robin + Nami spa outfit business, so I'm going to prepose something here... :Okay looking at Image Guidelines, there isn't any room for "Gallery contents". May I make a suggestion, rather then lets continue the edit war, perhaps you should put forward some suggestions on what you plan on that pages talk page. YOU may know what you are doing - but the rest of us don't. And I didn't really cover gallery contents when I wrote image guidelines, so talk a breather, get on that (image guidelines) page and pull me up on this. After some discussion, we can come to some agreements and I (or another editor) will add a NEW guideline for galleries. One-Winged Hawk 14:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I am not trying to do anything to get upset or make any edit wars I am just trying to make the galleries for each character to fit along the One Piece seres anime game and manga. But what really feds me up is by selecting pictures that I am trying to put in is something for future meanings for deleation. Basically I would not mind if you can make an agreement to make gallers for each character outfits or etc. to somekind of file underneath 'New Pictures" but How exactly to you attend to make guideline for galleries? I am just trying to be helpful for you people combining with my opinions of course, with all do respect or no offense.Sonic2479 15:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Sonic2479 Devil Fruits: "xxxx Human" Hi Sonic, could you please stop putting the line "making the user into a xxxx human" into all the Devil Fruit articles where the user hasn't actually been called that in canon? If you do want to add the line, it would great if you could provide a reference to the chapter in which it was said, but as it is the ones you're providing are often wrong. e.g. 'meromero' is the sound of someone falling in love, so Boa Hancock cannot be a 'mero' human - it makes no sense. If you could remove ones you provided that didn't have a canon source, that would be even better, since it's a pain to check every chapter - I was searching through the Skypeia arc last night and couldn't find any reference to Enel being an 'electric human', which would make little sense since he was never human in the first place. Cheers, Zodiaque 05:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Knock it off We don't need any categories for the sake of categories. Just Smokers is more than enough. 16:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is a warning. You'll get banned for three days if you add those categories again. 01:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 16:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Gas and Snow No confirmation in the manga/anime yet. Stop putting them as "---- human" or it will be considered vandalism. 23:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Again with the gas human. You passed your warning. Along with those uninformative images, this warrants a ban. 15:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Don Krieg Could you please stop trying to change Krieg's name to "Don Krieg"? If you read the talk page, it was ultimately decided to remove the "Don", as it is nothing more than an ephiet. 20:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect. If you actually read the talk page, you'll see why we removed the Don. Even his wanted poster itself says "Krieg". Don is simply another way of saying "Mr." or "Great" or something. Krieg is to Don Krieg as Luffy is to Straw Hat Luffy. 23:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 15:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) JPGs Vs. PNGs Please note that PNGs are preferred over JPGs due to the higher quality of png. 15:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) 12:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) JPGs Vs. PNGs. Hi there,can you please upload your images as PNGs because JPGs tent to pixelate when put on articles.Thank you. 13:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) And you also need to add sources, licensing, and categories to all images you upload. You have been warned about this several times before. Please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any more images. 15:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Enel's Ename Why are you changing Enel's ename to "Eneru"? 06:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 16:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 21:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Image Sources Please add sources and proper categories to any images you upload. Check out the Image Guidelines reminder that was posted on your talk page earlier. 01:34, January 9, 2014 (UTC) PW3 Hey Sonic, when you add information to a page about unreleased content, you should provide a source for your edit in your edit summary. Thanks. 14:06, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Guidelines 13:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, next time, it's permanent ban. 16:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC)